Anti-ram security barriers may be used to secure a property's perimeter access points while maintaining access control. For example, an anti-ram security barrier may be engaged or deployed to block vehicles and/or personnel from entering or accessing a property. Specifically, such barriers are generally designed to withstand a ramming force from a vehicle when deployed. Additionally, an anti-ram security barrier may be disengaged or retracted to allow vehicles and/or personnel to access a property. Indeed, traditional anti-ram security barriers may be raised and lowered to block or allow access to a property, respectively.